


【Briam】Forgiveness

by Gorepromise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: To face the truth but I still love.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 5





	【Briam】Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档  
> *背景和时间线沿用原剧 但事件改编

–  
Liam初到Devenford Prep的时候，他没有原来认识的朋友，也不善于社交，所以在同学眼中，他是一个有着天使面庞的孤僻小孩。

但毫无疑问的，Liam也希望能交到朋友。

用Liam自己的话说，Brett就像天使一样出现，成为了自己第一个朋友。

–  
“Hey～”少年特有的青涩嗓音让Liam转头看去。

“…Hi.”Liam一时没搞清楚什么状况，迷茫的眼神让Brett忍不住笑了出来。

“咳…我是Brett。”Brett靠在储物柜上笑着说，“umm…我知道你是Liam~”

“嗯。”Liam不知道说什么，只是点了点头。Brett是第一个和他主动搭话的人，他想表现得活泼一点，却不知道该怎么做。

“我们可以做朋友吗？”Brett说道，接着又装作失落的样子说，“在这个新学校，我还没有朋友…”

其实Liam知道，开学一个星期，几乎所有的女生都在谈论Brett，那个身材辣到爆的金发男孩在party上和谁怎么怎么样。所以Brett怎么可能交不到朋友。

不过，Liam想，学校的风云人物主动和自己做朋友，何乐而不为呢？

于是他扬起一抹微笑，说道:“好啊。”

Brett看着面前唇红齿白的小孩，说道:“第一次看到你笑呢。”

他笑着搂住Liam的肩膀，说道，“你应该多笑笑，你笑起来很好看。”

Liam没有回应，他感觉自己的脸在发烫，任由Brett搂着自己进教室。

–  
“Hey, Liam.你真的和Brett是好朋友吗？你们是怎么认识的？”

这是今天第十个人来问自己了，Liam心想。

“呃…”Liam不知道如何开口。

女生又继续问道:“你知道Brett都喜欢些什么吗？”

Liam迷茫地摇摇头。

“求你了，Liam，告诉我吧。你是他最好的朋友。”女生依旧不依不饶地问道。

“可是我真的…”Liam也有些着急，眉毛不自觉地皱到一起。

“你好，这位同学。如果没有重要的事情的话，我们就要去上课了。”Brett走到Liam身边，搂住他的肩膀说道。

“啊…抱歉抱歉…”女生红着脸跑走了。

“谢谢。”Liam长出了一口气。

Brett看到他这副样子忍不住笑了起来:“以后碰到这种情况，直接一句话拒绝然后离开就可以了。”

“这是今天的第十个人了。”Liam转头无辜的看向Brett。

“因为我？”Brett说。

Liam点点头，“她们说我是你最好的朋友，应该最了解你，可我们不过才认识了三天……”

没等Liam说完，Brett就说道:“你就是我最好的朋友。”

看着Brett认真的样子，Liam十分想笑，以至于白皙的脸涨得通红。

Liam大笑着往后退了几步，Brett也笑了，说道:“好啊，小Liam，你敢笑我。”说完便抓住Liam的胳膊，凭借身高的优势，将Liam摁在自己怀里，装作恶狠狠的样子捏他的脸。

–  
半个学期过去了，除了睡觉，Liam和Brett几乎都黏在一起。

Liam活泼顽皮的本性在Brett面前毫无保留地暴露出来，不过平时他还是保持着那个不善言辞的形象。

–  
一天的数学课后，Brett兴冲冲地对Liam说:“Li,我有女朋友了！”

Liam并不吃惊，只是莫名觉得有些失落。

“Liam,这是Abby.”Brett将藏在身后的女孩儿拉出来，向Liam介绍道。

“Hi, Liam.”女孩友好地朝Liam笑笑。

Liam勉强扯起一个微笑。

Brett看出了他的不对劲，问道:“怎么了，Li?”

Liam摇摇头，说:“没事，只是太困了。”然后他又装作大大咧咧的样子，捶了Brett一下，“恭喜你啊，兄弟。你们先聊，我先走了。”说完，他便头也不回地走出教室。

“Liam Dunbar,你到底在失落个什么劲啊？！”Liam烦躁地挠了挠头。

–  
“女朋友就是麻烦！”Brett扔掉手机，拿起游戏手柄坐到Liam旁边说道。

Liam看着Brett的侧脸，没有说话。

他知道他很喜欢Brett，不是普通朋友的喜欢。或许从第一次见面开始，自己就已经喜欢上他了。

“Li,想什么呢？你都要输了！”Brett撞了一下Liam的肩膀。

“哦……哦。”

Liam有些慌乱，忙把注意力投入到了游戏当中。

–  
“11点多了，明天还要上课。”Liam放下手柄说道。

“我能在你家睡吗？”Brett笑着转头看他。

“……好吧。”Liam看着男孩的笑容，忍不住也笑了起来。

“那再来一局。”Brett得意地笑着说。

–  
Liam早早就醒了过来。他揉了揉眼，看向身旁的金发男孩。

男孩沉沉地睡着，阳光均匀地撒在他的侧脸，看起来美好极了。

Liam的心跳快了起来。

“……就一个吻。”他想。

他慢慢凑近Brett，就在两人的嘴唇不到一厘米的时候，Brett突然醒了过来。

“?！你在干什么？！”Brett推开他，猛地坐起身来。

“我……”Liam不知如何解释。

“Liam,我拿你当我最好的…”没等Brett说出“friend”，Liam抬起眼来看着Brett说:“没错，我喜欢你。”

Brett没有说话。

Liam自顾自地说了下去:“或许在你笑着对我说‘hey,我们能做朋友吗’的那一刻起我就开始喜欢你了……至少我把它说了出来，至少我尝试过了。”

“…但我不是gay, Liam.”Brett说完这话，拿起自己的书包落荒而逃。

Liam坐在床上愣了半晌，待回过神来之后自嘲地笑笑，轻声道:“我知道你的答案，但这个秘密终归是藏不住的。”

–  
已经三天了。

Liam独自坐在餐厅一角吃着饭，他非常郁闷烦躁，因为他发现Brett在躲着他。

他看着Brett和女友坐在一起谈笑，招去无数羡慕和嫉妒的目光。

突然，Brett转过头来，Liam慌张地移开了眼。过了一会儿，Liam才重新向Brett看去，却发现男孩和女友早已离开了。

他闭上眼睛，睫毛上下颤动。

–  
早上，Liam走进教室，发现所有人看他的目光都有些不同。

他坐在座位上，拿出手机，发现学校论坛上新出了一个贴子。

帖子里的内容是关于自己的，关于自己喜欢上一个男生的。然而并没有提到Brett的名字。

Liam不自觉地握紧了拳头。

“Hey, Liam Dunbar.听说你喜欢男人，你就那么渴望被男人艹吗?让哥爽一下试试，我还没尝试……”

没等站在自己面前的男生说完，Liam便站起身，给了那男生一拳。

“你敢打我?!”那男生大吼道，然后两人便厮打在一起。

虽说Liam身高不占优势，可是他也是中学时的小霸王，打起架来毫不逊色。进了高中，这还是自己第一次打架。

既然有人不怕死，那就让我活动活动。Liam心想，冷笑着往那人的脸上捶去。

等Brett走到教室门口时，看的便是Liam打架的这一幕。

他皱起眉头，心想Liam的脾气一直都很好，怎么会打架?他想要跑向Liam,却被身后的Abby拉住了衣服。

“别去。”他听见女生说。

Brett有些犹豫。

就在他犹豫之时，老师的声音在背后传来:“让开！”

他往旁边挪了挪身体，老师看着正打得兴起的Liam和那个男生，大吼道:“住手！现在，立刻，马上，滚来我的办公室！”

两人闻声停了手，Liam用手指抹了抹嘴角的血，对着地上的男生冷笑道:“你需要去医院了，垃圾。”说完，狠狠地踢了一脚那人的腹部，从他身上跨过去，走向教室门。

全班所有人都惊呆了，尤其是Brett。

他以为Liam是个对朋友很好，对待外人总是在忍耐的人，所以Li怎么会打架？

他伸手抓住了Liam的胳膊，眼神里全是担忧和关心。

Liam朝他冷笑着，没有作声，他用力甩开Brett的手，大步走出教室。

Brett失魂落魄地走到座位上，他不明白为什么今天的Liam变化如此巨大。

直到他的手机响了起来。

他打开学校论坛，只见最上面的贴子标题是:“Liam Dunbar, 渴望dick的bitch. Fuck you.”

–  
“你为什么要那样做?!”Brett吼道。

“我有什么错?!你居然为了他和我发脾气?!”Abby气急败坏地说。

“你那样诋毁他，让他在学校里怎么办?!”Brett忍住想要打人的冲动说道。

“他自己做的事自己就要承担这样的后果!他是gay!你竟然还在维护他?!”Abby的声音已经带上了哭腔。

“You are a bitch.”Brett说，“赶紧将帖子删除，不然的话你可以试试看。”

Brett转身就走，却被女生抱住了，Abby哭得十分伤心:“…对不起，Brett，我错了…我立刻将帖子删除…别离开我…别因为Liam Dunbar离开我…”

Brett强硬地掰开女生的手，说道:“别提他的名字。你和他比，你什么都不是。”

–  
因为贴子被删除和Brett的人际关系，学校很快就恢复了以往的平静，只不过Liam比原来暴躁了许多。

新的曲棍球赛季开始了，Liam想，自己终于可以真正开心起来了。可是，这一个赛季，他没有获得一次出场机会。

他强压怒火，去找教练询问，谁知教练却以他脾气暴躁为理由打发他。终于，Liam忍耐不住了。

这天，他用不知从哪儿弄来的一把大锤子，狠狠地砸毁了教练的车。

在他砸车的时候，很多人都在围观，包括Brett。

Liam狠狠地发泄着，看着围观的人群红着眼吼道:“看什么看，没见过发泄情绪的啊?！”

人群立马散去，只剩下Brett一个人，静静地看着男孩砸车。

Liam并没有发现他。

整辆车已经被砸得不堪入目，Liam将锤子扔在一边，眼泪不自觉地流了出来。

在他擦去眼泪，准备回家的时候，他听到了Brett的声音，“Liam，那件事是Abby干的…我已经……”

没等Brett说完，Liam就已经大步离开了。

“我真是的…从来就不会道歉。”Brett盯着Liam的背影轻声说道。

–  
砸车事件过后，Liam赔偿了教练的车并且被退学。

得知Liam被退学，Brett疯狂地想要联系Liam，可是打电话他不接，发短信也不回，各种IG账号都没有动态。

而Liam却乐得自在，他早已把所有有关Brett的东西都屏蔽了。

想到自己终于可以离开Devenford，他就长舒了一口气。

–  
Liam来到了Beacon hill。

他在这里认识了Mason，他想他终于能够摆脱Devenford，摆脱Brett了。

这里的教练很看重他，对他的曲棍球技术也是大加赞扬。

只不过有个叫Scott家伙怕他抢了队长之位。

“你是什么神秘生物吗?”Stiles问。

“神秘生物?”Liam一脸疑惑。

“Like werewolves.”

“No，我天生就这么强。”Liam笑了起来，他倒认识一个人是werewolf。

不过训练的时候，不知道为什么，Scott和Stiles一起撞倒了他，他的腿因此骨折了。

–  
“抱歉抱歉抱歉…”Scott一边说着，一边和Stiles抬着Liam走进医院。

“他真的天生这么强。”Scott关上病房门，对着Stiles说道。

–  
当Liam一瘸一拐地打开病房门时，他被一个满嘴是血的“人”抓住了。

Liam开始大叫着挣扎，那个怪物把他带上了天台。

就在这时，Scott来了，以狼人的身份。

只不过Scott的眼睛是红色的，和Brett眼睛的颜色并不一样。

争斗之时，Liam掉下了楼，他大叫着，还好Scott拉住了他。

那个怪物还在不断攻击着Scott。

快要支撑不住了。Scott心想，只能这样了。Scott对准Liam的手腕咬了下去。

“啊!”Liam疼得大叫。这时，静默人突然出现，将那个怪物杀死。被拉上天台之后，Liam惊魂未定地喘着气。

–  
“The bite is a gift.”Scott说。

Stiles在旁边翻了个白眼:“Omg…”

Liam默默地听完，不以为意。

–  
就快到满月了，Scott准备帮Liam度过他的第一个满月。大家最后想出一个办法:让Kira去色诱。

其实Liam只觉得Kira很漂亮，并没啥别的想法，所以他便答应了和Kira一起去派对。不过最后，他被绑在了柱子上，看着Scott和Kira腻腻歪歪。

因为太过强壮，Liam挣断绳子，从窗户中跳了出去。还好没有发生什么不好的事情。

–  
Mason一脸不可思议地看着Liam加重，当加到一个常人不可思议的重量的时候，他终于忍不住发问:“你确定你知真的要举吗?”

Liam起身看了看自己加的重量，平静地坐下。

“你是因为今天的比赛才这么积极吗?”

“不，不是，只是训练赛而已。”

“你知道和哪个学校比赛吗?”

“不，教练现在也没通知我。”Liam说。

“是你原来的学校，”Mason顿了一下说道，

“Devenford Prep.”

–  
Liam气冲冲地推开门，不顾Mason的阻拦。

“Liam!”Mason喊道，他正好看到Brett从校车上下来，而Liam正好跑到Brett的面前，他摇了摇头，无奈地说道:“Oh my god…”Mason赶紧走上前站到Liam的后面。

“Hey, Brett.”Liam盯着Brett说。

Brett显然被他吓了一跳，他看着Liam眼带杀气的样子有些发愣。

然而更令他惊讶的是，Liam伸出手说道:“祝你比赛顺利。”

小孩气鼓鼓的“祝愿”再次让Brett愣住，他甚至忘记了伸出手。

“哈哈哈，Liam Dunbar，退学之后你是去学了怒气管理吗?”Brett身后的几个男生嘲笑道。

Liam愤怒地把手抽走，眼带怒火。

“你砸了教练的车。”一个男生走上前，对着Liam说。

“我已经赔偿了。”Liam握紧了拳头。

“你必须要为你自己的行为付出代价，基佬。”那男生不怕死地继续挑衅。

“够了！”Brett黑着脸对那个男生说。

“Brett…”

“闭嘴！”

Brett担心地看着此时怒气值爆棚的Liam。

Liam握紧了拳头，狼人的指甲深深嵌入手心的肉里，鲜血一滴一滴地往下落。

“不好！”Scott看到Liam的状况，对着Stiles说。

于是两个人飞速赶到现场。Scott一手搂住Liam的肩，一手抓住Liam正在流血的手。而Stiles正打着圆场。

Brett的注意力完全被Liam流血的手以及Scott对Liam亲密的动作所吸引。

“Li是狼人?”Brett眯起了眼睛，“而且那个男生是谁，Li竟然肯让他碰他?”然后他看着Scott和Stiles带着Liam飞快地逃离现场。

–  
当Liam冷静下来的时候，他把原来在Devenford做过的事说了出来。Scott也把他们现在的情况告诉了Liam。

“我不知道是谁点的啤酒，但我知道是谁付的钱。”Liam看着Stiles和Scott说道。

–  
Liam恶狠狠地盯着正在换衣服的Brett，心想:“我一定可以赢了他的。”

Brett感受到了灼热的目光，往这边看来，果不其然看到了Liam气鼓鼓的样子，他忍不住嘴角上扬几分。

Liam被他这一笑弄得脸上发烫，赶紧把目光收了回来。他看向Mason，Mason正在往Brett那边看去。

“Hey, bro.你在看什么?”Liam问道。

“…umm…没什么…”Mason一副做贼心虚的样子。

Liam再次往Brett那边看去，Brett正好露出了腹肌。

“你是不是觉得他很性感?”Liam问道。

“…可能吧…”Mason回答道。

“我会拿下他的。”Liam坚定地说。

“我相信你，你一定会赢的。”Mason笑着说，“赢了之后，把他交给我处置。”

“真的吗，老兄?”Liam被Mason这话逗笑了。

“哈哈哈开玩笑的，你一定可以的。”Mason捶了一下Liam的肩膀。

Brett看到Liam和Mason笑得开心，心里泛起一阵酸意。

是的，他喜欢Liam。从Liam离开Devenford之后，他几乎无时无刻不在思念Liam，那时他才知道，他喜欢Liam。

“我是否能得到你的宽恕。”Brett看向笑得灿烂的Liam，轻声说道，“Li，你还喜欢我吗?”

–  
Liam没有听Scott的建议离开比赛，但是他已经对Garrett有了防备之心。

当Liam被两个Devenford的队友恶意撞倒之后，他再也忍不住了。他扔掉头盔，想要和那两个人较量一番，却被Scott和Stiles拦住。

“Garrett的目标是你。”Scott压低声音说道，“去和教练说你受伤了。”

Liam立马平静了下来，看着Scott和Stiles点了点头。

他抬起头，看到Brett正在盯着他。那眼神竟然还有一丝担心? 

Liam的心颤抖了一下，接着低下头走下场。

–  
Brett痛苦地躺在地上，看着Scott将那个女生放倒。只不过Scott被抓走的情况他记得不是很清楚。他只记得被送到了Deaton医生那里，是Scott和Deaton救了自己的命。

Brett安全地度过了几周后的一个晚上，下着暴雨，他急匆匆地跑进学校，因为有人正在追击他。

在他就觉得自己即将招架不住的时候，Kira及时出现。Brett跟着Kira去了Deaton医生的诊所，他知道又是Scott救了他。

Brett真心感激Scott，以至于他抛弃了原来对于Scott的偏见。

Brett从Kira那里得知，Liam对狂暴战士有了心理阴影。于是他想要趁比赛的机会帮助自家小孩克服恐惧。

–  
比赛开始，Scott并没有出现。

当Devenford打进第一个球的时候，Liam对Stiles说:“没有Scott，我们会输的。”

Stiles笑着做了个wink，一双眼睛亮闪闪的，示意Liam不要这么灰心。

Liam无奈地抿了抿嘴。Scott仍然迟迟未出现，Stiles瞒着教练私自下场寻找Scott。

“现在，可只剩下我一个人了。”Liam心想。

他握紧球杆，看着Devenford的球员朝他跑过来。

球传给了Brett。

Liam额头上的汗已密密麻麻。

他分明看到，一个狂暴战士撞倒了一个又一个他曾经的同学，然后杀死了他最好的朋友，Brett。

他十分害怕，以至于都挪不开脚了。

“Moving!!! Liam!!!”教练大喊着。

Liam回到了现实，他被Brett撞倒在地，呆呆地看着Brett将球打进。

Liam疑惑地看向Brett。Brett则是一脸担心的样子。

–  
“你为什么要帮我?”Liam坐在板凳上说。

现在更衣室里就只有他和Brett两个人。

Brett靠在储物架上，嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。

“如果是为了报答Scott，那么大可不必这样做。”Liam说，心底暗暗骂道: Liam Dunbar,你到底在期待什么?!你不是最讨厌他了吗?!

“报答Scott，这是一个原因。”Brett说，“Scott是一个真正的alpha，这意味着他并不是通过杀戮得到的。他救过我的命。”Brett顿了顿，说道:“能够拥有Scott，你很幸运。”

“呵。”Liam冷笑了一声。他站起身将自己的衣服放到储物柜里。

钥匙开锁的声音，然后是一阵沉默。

“对不起，Liam.”Liam听到Brett说。

“闭嘴，Brett!”Liam一拳打在储物柜上。他转过身去，怒视着Brett。

Brett慢慢走近他，双手按在柜子上，限制住Liam的活动范围。

“Forgive me, please.”Brett朝着Liam的嘴唇吻了下去。

那一瞬间，Liam整个人都呆住了，他觉得自己像要窒息了一样。

不过很快，Liam按住Brett的后脑勺，开始热烈地回应。

Liam闭上眼睛，泪水争先恐后地涌了出来，打湿了他长长的睫毛。

Brett暂且放过Liam的嘴唇，一手搂着他的腰，一手轻轻拭去Liam脸上的泪水。

“对不起…”Brett红着眼眶把Liam抱在怀里，亲吻着他的头顶，一遍又一遍地重复着“对不起”。

–  
Scott看着Liam最近十分开心，心里自然为他高兴，但他确实十分疑惑。

比如现在，他和Liam还有Stiles正坐在楼梯上聊天。

“Liam,你又在傻笑什么呢?”Scott问道。

“嗯?我有吗?”Liam反问道。

“不，你没有。你只是嘴角要翘到天上去了。”Stiles吐槽道。

“我只是…恋爱了而已。”Liam笑着挑挑眉。

“谁啊?”Scott和Stiles对视一眼，立刻八卦地问道。

Liam按着身旁两个人的头站起身，笑着说道:

“Brett Talbot.”

END.


End file.
